Life of Unequal
by shysilfur
Summary: (AU) what the story would have been like if Zootopia followed its original concept Nick Wilde has grown up in a world full of discrimination and unfairness towards predators. His life has been faces with upsides and struggles and things he would hate to remeber. [] Rated T (M) for swearing and dark scenes
1. Chapter 1: The Wilde's

**Note- before this story starts, this fanfic may contain movie spoilers (I actually don't know if it will yet) however if you haven't seen the movie yet, I recommend seeing it!**

 **Anyways, this is an Alternate Universe Zootopia. The story is sort of based around the original concept of the movie (go check out the Zootopia documentary to find out more). The concept used "shock collars" for only predators, which made the story line pretty dark. But anyways let's start (this is in third person)**

Chapter one: Children. 1993

Zootopia is classified as a place for peace, where all species of animal get along in harmony. No matter if predator or prey, everyone got along well. Well that was how the prey imagined it. For the predator species, this world was a dark place to live in, nothing came fair to them. Species like foxes, lions and cheetahs were some of them.

In a neighborhood, in Zootopia, lived a fox family, the Wilde's. Their family consisted of two, loving parents and two, beautiful children, a boy, who was 5, and a girl, who was 13. Nick Wilde was the boys name, Clarissa was the daughters name.

One day in the city of Zootopia, it was just another normal day, father goes to work, mother stays home and chats will her friends and the kids would go to school. Nick was always excited for school, learning new things about the world, was always his thing. He wanted to become something in life. His sister however had a different view on life, she was shy, antisocial and thought of her surroundings badly. You could say she was like an emo.

"Alright kids, you better go to school now, I've already packed your lunches!" Their mother said. She was a nice fox, looking after her children no matter what. Despite her reputation of being a predator, she still tried everything to look nice, even to look nice to herself.

"Now, you guys should go along now! You might be late." Their father said, wearing a suit. He worked with businesses and earned an okay living out of it.

"Ok mom and dad! See you later!" Said Nick, as he walked out of the door. Clarissa just waved goodbye as she walked out of the door.

Nick was in the first grade while his sister, Clarissa went to the highschool a few buildings down from his school. Nick wasn't mature enough and didn't know much about this city, but he was willing to.

"You excited for today sis?" He said, cheerfully, "it feels like today is gonna be the best!" His sister looked down at him.

"Yeah, okay" she mumbled with a tone of sarcasm.

"Come on, you always like that! Just cheer up a little!" He said, trying to make her feel good.

"Like I've told you a million times, I'm not the kind of person to be happy in this world. Predators here just have no future, that includes us foxes. You see this on my neck?" She gestures towards her neck, even scratching it. "This is why, ugh, you'll just understand when your like 12, or maybe the personality you have, you may never notice the crumbling world that's around you."

His sister was normally a dark person, wrote gruesome literature about the things she loved. Nick didn't see the things she saw, he saw the collar as a sign of growing up. Every girl and boy receives their collars when they turn five. It is actually instructed by Zootopian law that all predator species, including foxes, have to receive this collar, not doing so resolves in terrible punishment.

Nick got to school that day, he walked in his class with a smile. Even though he wasn't the most popular in the school, he still felt like a celebrity walking in, someone that has to be noticed. He normally sat at the second row of the class. His teacher was a giraffe, Miss Gerbelt. She was kind and taught the kids well. Nicks friends sat next to him, Benjamin Clawhauser, a nerdy cheetah and Finnick, a fennec fox species. They were both pretty quirky. Benjamin loved donuts, even just one donut for his birthday was enough to make him like you, or even a donut on any day. Finnick was pretty serious and sometimes with bad temper, but he tried to stay at his best at times.

All the children sat down in their seats when the teacher came in, putting some paper work down on her desk. She was tall and had brown, short hair.

"Alright class, I hope you all remembered that we are going to the Zootopia museum of history today!" Most of the class we're excited, especially Nick, he was looking forward to it.

"Remember to bring your lunches children!" She walked out of the room, with the class following her towards the school bus. The city center was only 15 minutes from the school.

"Are you excited for today?" Nick said to the two of his friends.

"Oh yeah! People say that animals went savage in those days, probably all that thinking would make me drooling for some food!" said Ben

"Especially donuts huh?" Finnick noted, chiming into the conversation. "It will be pretty cool, just hope we don't have to sit in some room all day." He said.

All of the children and Miss Gerbelt fastened their seat belts and were on their way to the Zootopia museum of history. Nick looked out of the windows, seeing the view of the city. How could you not love this world. He knew today was going to be a good one.

 **Here's the intro to this story! Make sure you check in for the upcoming chapters!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Field Trip

**Ok, here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

The class finally arrived to the front of the museum. The children got out of the bus in excitement. The museum was pretty big. Gigantic walls, big sculptures and big signs. The children walked towards the front door with awe. Nick knew the city was known for being so tall and ginormous, but he was still in awe, feeling so small sometimes. Ben and Finnick were also excited and the three of them stood together.

"Wow it's so big!" Finnick exclaimed. They all felt so small compared to the wondrous structure.

"I know, my neck hurts now!" said Benjamin. To be clear, he was pretty chubby from all this eating buisnesses he gets up to, so it was quite natural for some pain to go through his neck.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Nick exclaimed! They all followed the class into the big museum.

Entering the museum was just as majestic as being in front of it. Lots of animals were there, from tour guides, tourists or just any curious animal. Miss Gerbelt directed the class towards the front gate.

"So class, today this man will be your tour guide for today! Behave well!" she said, gesturing towards the staff member beside her. He was a young hyena, about 25 from the looks of him.

"How are we doing today kids?" He said, trying to cheer up the mood! All the kids responded with something similar to the word good.

"That's good! I'm Gerald Pursin. Follow me at all times! Now, let's go to our first lesson." He walked while the class followed with Miss Gelbert at the back of the group. The three friends, we're all enthusiastic. The place looked fantastic they thought. Marble walls, models and manakins everywhere. Lots of things to see in this ginormous place. They walked for about five minutes, going through a lot of different sections on the way. These included the Zamurai Empire, the Pawtalian Era and many other periods in time to see, however they finally got to this one part of the museum. The sign in front of the entry titled "STONE AGE AND EVOLUTION".

"Welcome, to our first lesson of the guide! Here we see evolution and how we've evolved from our Stone Age ways." He looked towards a screen at the wall, it began playing a sequence of pictures. The class looked at it, intriguingly.

"Here children, we see how animals were at the beginning of time. Back in that time, we all were walking on our fours, with no clothes to wear." The class let out a loud eww hearing about no clothes.

"We acted differently to now. Prey species relied on plants to feed on, living in harsh conditions. However predators would try to eat prey for food!" The class kinda got scared at that fact, however still had their eyes just staring at the screen.

"However don't worry children! We have evolved from that gruesome time! Now, predator and prey live in harmony and piece." A picture of a collar came on the screen, like the one Clarissa wore.

"These collars today help predators and prey live in harmony. The Smart Collar controls the predators emotions so no more eating on each other, and no more fear. So now! We can all be at the same place with no fear at all!" The class looked at each other, some with smiles, some with just average faces. The collars were invented in the 1900s by order of the King. Ever since then, a similar mechanism has been used to the present. Even if the predators complained, nothing came out of it. Either being ignored and arrested.

"Ok class, that's enough about evolution! Let's move on!" Gerald, the guide, led the class to another place. The predators in the class were talking about the Smart Collars, especially Nick, Ben and Finnick.

"I can't wait to get mine! I finally get to be like the bigger animals!" Said Nick!

"Dang, your birthdays only two weeks away! I get mine in five months!" complained Ben. It seemed strange that the kids thought it was a sign of growth, but the elders knew it meant something different.

The kids kept exploring the miraculous building of history. The three found the day very interesting. Lots of things to see, some even looked real life.

"Here kids, we see how us animals looked like in the savage times." A bunch of statues stood around the room of animals all on their fours. Some of the statues look pretty vicious to the children, especially one that showed a lion hunting down a deer.

"Like I said before children" the tour guide started to explain, "this shouldn't alarm you. There have been no attacks for millions of years. This is what some of us here used to look like in the Stone Age." The class looked around the place, looking at different species of animals. Nick spotted a fox, however more vicious, drooling to the mouth with redder eyes then his. He found it interesting that his ancestors used to act these ways, thank god no one does today.

The class spent about four hours in the museum, part of it eating their lunches. All of them were so intrigued during the tour. However, like all things, it has to end somewhere.

"Aww, we have to leave now." whined Nick.

"I'll probably come here again if I have to" Ben said, pulling out a packet of potato chips.

"Where did you get that?" asked Finnick.

"Hey, I don't just bring one thing, do I?" Ben said, munching away on those crisps.

"Why am I not surprised" both Finnick and Nick mumbled. Clawhausers pockets were always filled with at least some little treat, whether it was a packet of crisps or popping candy. From memory, Nick has only seen Clawhauser eat a fruit once or twice.

Nick came home with his sister. They were in their fathers car on the way home.

"So kids, how was school?" he asked, while keeping it steady on the road.

"Fine" Clarissa mumbled

"It was great!" Nick exclaimed, "we got to go to the museum and learn about back then."

"Oh really kiddo? What stuff did you learn?" his father asked.

"We learn about the Stone Age and the collars!"

"Oh great. Glad my son is learning huh." His dad said, letting out a fake chuckle. Even thought Nick was excited to get it, his dad dreaded the day.


	3. Chapter 3: The Investment

**Here's the third! Enjoy. Leave a favourite and review! Critique is much appreciated:)**

Nicks birthday was in four days. He was certainly excited to get his collar. It was the peaceful day of Sunday. His father seemed awfully positive about today. Nick, being a curious little fox, wanted to find out.

"What's up dad?" He asked.

"Well son. I had this excellent idea to run my own small business!" he said, smiling.

"Really! Running a business must make you rich or something." Exclaimed Nick.

"Heh, I wish. However I was thinking of calling if 'Father and Sons, Suittopia', would you like to let's just say, own it along me" Nicks dad smiled, so did Nick.

"Yeah I would!" he said.

"Ahh, that's my boy. I was planning to go to the investors today to see if they would help me! You should come with."

"Ok!" Nick smiled. He showed Nick this model of what the store would look like. It seemed small, but it would have been cozy. The sign saying 'Father and Sons, Suittopia'. The both of them were really hyped about it, it felt like a great father and son moment for the two.

"Wow, if two actually do it, we could be in the good life!" Nicks mother said, while preparing lunch, an ant pasta with cheese. It was a family recipe, passed down from Nicks great great grandmother. It was a good feeling to know that something like that was passed down from decades.

Nicks sister came into the family room with a phone in her ear, talking to a friend.

"Sweetie, put the phone down. It's not just yours it's the families!" Nicks mom said when she walked in. Clarissa groaned and said bye to her friend while hanging up.

It was something some young kids like Nick didn't understand, why did older animals talk so much, even on these new phones.

Lunch had passed, Clarissa went to her room doing god knows what, Nicks mom went to a mothers cub and his dad was getting ready to go to the investors, with Nick along side him. He saw it was one of the most excited things to him. He tried to make some others, however they didn't seem great, who needed a store of balloons? However this idea seemed simple and not much places in town sold suits anyway, the city is just filled with the latest fashion trends. Nick put on his best clothes while his father was wearing a suit, how convenient. The both of them seemed pretty positive.

"You ready son?" His dad said in excitement.

"Yes!" Nick said, running to the front door. His dad made sure he brought his notes, paperworks and of course, the diorama.

Going outside in Zootopia was always nice. The sun was shining, nature calling and the sweet sounds of the urban jungle. The two of the, got into the car. It was nothing special, just a four person car, it was a common model. The two of them jumped in the car excitedly, clicking their seatbelt while dad started up the car. It was going to be a nice to the big city, Zootopia.

"How long will it take us to get there dad?" Nick asked, looking out the window.

"Only about 12 minutes, it's not that big of a drive. Once we get there have to wait awhile." His dad said with enthusiasm.

Nick and his father arrived to the investors building. It wasn't a building like the others, just a building with five floors, a waiting room, meeting rooms, and just a bunch of offices placed around the building. They both went in there, holding their diagram in a room surrounded with other people wanting a business. Some looked like experienced business men and some were just poor slums trying to make a living. The waiting room wasn't anything special, just some seats with magazines on the side tables.

The receptionist was a lamb, quite old too. The desk had numbers laid out, which they guessed were the waiting numbers.

After about thirty minutes of waiting, Nick and his father finally got called up for a meeting. Each investor had their own offices, pretty small, but big enough for a few elephants. The two foxes walked in high hopes but at the same time, were quite nervous.

"Hello, my name is Bruce Grizzy" said the man, sitting across from the two. He was a grizzly bear species and had short black hair. "And you are….?"

"Oh yes" said Nicks dad, recovering from zoning out a little.

"I am, Brandon Wilde and this is my son, Nick Wilde." They both introduced themselves, Nick waved with a smile.

"Ok Mr Wilde, let's get to business. You visited me here to invest in a business, yes?" he started talking, he sounded very professional.

"Yes I was"

"May I hear about this idea?" The bear sort of sat up from his seat.

"Well Mr Grizzy. I have a simple but great idea for a business." Nicks dad pulled out the diorama, Nick helped him.

"I plan to open a suit store, with my son here. Since there are barely any good quality suit stores here around my area. It doesn't have to be anything big." The bear squints his eyes, looking at the diorama.

"And the name of this store Mr Wilde?"

"Yes sir. Well I was thinking about the name Wilde and Sons, Suittopia. Just think about our slogan. 'It isn't Zootopia, it's Wilde and Sons Suittopia'" Nicks dad and Nick grinned. It took awhile to come up with a suitable name.

"Seems pretty average, and punned. However, would I invest in the Idea?" Nick and his father leaned in, anticipating that the answer is what they wanted.

"No, I would not. It's okay but I wouldn't. You can excuse my office now." Nick and his dad were in quite a shock. They didn't really know how to react.

"Thanks for your time" Nicks dad said while the both left his office. They both walked out without a word.

The two got home, didn't really talk on the drive. They were both pretty gloomy. They both had such an idea, yet it would be rejected. Nick seemed sad as well. He never really got rejected, but he saw his dad go in there with a passion of some sort, but it got rejected.

"Are you okay dad?" He asked, when the car pulled up in the driveway.

"Yes, it's part of life to get rejected. Besides you should be sad. Your birthday is tomorrow." Nick grinned.


	4. Chapter 4: The Birthday

**Here's the fourth chapter of the story! Enjoy, don't forget to favourite and review.**

Nick got up in a flash.

"Yes! The day is finally here!" He exclaimed as he jumped out of his bed. Everyone in the house was still sleeping, considering it was 6:30 in the morning. As any kid would do, Nick ran to his parents room and shook them awake until they eventually had to try to push him off.

"Mom, Dad! Today is…"

"Yes, it's your birthday" his mom said. "How could we forget your big day little angel." His mom said hugging him.

"You ready for the big party today kiddo?" his dad said while putting on his prescription glasses. They were read and were pretty thick.

"Of course I am! I get presents, get a cake and the collar…"

"Oh yeah, that must be exciting, hey! Why don't you wake up your sister?" his mom asked and he obediently did just that.

"Today's the day Brandon" she said, sitting up.

"Yeah, I always dread this day, shit" he tried to chuckled. "It was hard for me to do it for Clarissa, I wonder how it will be for Nick." He said, looking kind of gloomy.

"Don't worry, we all received them and some day, we have to give it to the next generation. Just try not to think about it." she got out of her bed and walked out of the room. Nicks dad always dreaded that day, the day your kid turns 7. It was strange why the Zootopia law wanted it to be that age, probably because kids didn't know what it did to you. He can still remember his 7th birthday. It was fun and all, he was excited to get his collar.

The putting on of the collar is a strict thing in Zootopia. Police men actually come to your house to glue you it and watch, in case someone doesn't put on their collar. It seemed tough but that was the law. He had already done it once, he doesn't know if he could do it a second time.

The birthday party was scheduled at around noon. It was mostly a family thing however Ben and Finnick were invited too. Right now, Nick is just watching his mother baking the cake.

"Hey, you wanna lick the batter? It's your day." she held out the spoon and he started licking it. It was blueberry flavour, Nicks favourite. He wouldn't have the cake any other way. Clarissa and his dad were setting up the decorations. Things like balloons, the number seven and happy birthday sign.

"Hey mom" Nick asked, still licking the batter.

"Yeah"

"Did you like getting your collar?" this question kind of startled his mom. She knew she couldn't tell the truth.

"I loved the day I got it. I felt like I was important, wearing it like everyone else did. You will love it too." She pat Nicks fluffy head, stroking his ears.

"Nick, you better get ready, the guests will be here soon" she asked him. Nick went off to his room.

"Holy crap, that lie was horrible" she said, palming her face.

The guests arrived at about 12:15am. Everything was set out for a great day. The food, the cake, the presents and just about everything you would expect from an average party. Nicks cousins were there, his grandma and grandpa, aunts and his two amigos.

"Nick, I'm so jealous you get your collar today!" Finnick exclaimed at him.

"You know what I love about this party?" Ben said, joining in the conversation. "These stacks of donuts! I could eat the whole thing if I had to!" Both Nick and Finnick just smiled.

"Yeah, I'm so excited to get it, finally! Mom said she loved it when she got it." He said.

"Yeah. You get to look like the grown ups!" Finnick said, in awe.

Everything in the party was going swell. Everyone talking, music playing and party games going. The kids played piñata and pin the wing on the fly.

"Ok kids! Time for presents!" Yelled Nicks mom. All the kids went outside, to where everyone was. Once everyone was gathered, Nick started opening the presents he got. He received things like "Superwolf" toys, money and probably his favourite from the bunch, a water gun.

"Ok Nick" Nicks dad walked in holding a case, a bigger version of the ring cases. Behind him were two cops, who were both gazelles. "Here's your last present" he opened the box and there it was, the collar. Nick and his friends grinned. His dad tried his best to make a smile of some sort.

" _Shit!"_ He thought, this was the hardest part of parenting in Zootopia, putting on the collar on your kids neck, aka the lifetime neck jail. After that, no more freedom, no equality, no control.

" _You can do it, just put it on him. It's not hard."_ He thought. He undid the clip and opened it. Nick grinned at him with excitement, the one that shouldn't be there. Nicks dad got closer to his ears.

"You have to learn the secret" he whispered in his ears. "If I put this on you, you don't get any freedom." He said gloomily. He then suddenly threw it to the other side of the backyard.

"I'm not gonna do it! He doesn't deserve it!" He turned around, shouting at the cops behind him. Everyone was in shock.

"Sir, we are giving you one chance. Go get the collar and put it on your boy." Nicks dad stared at the two.

"HELL NO! NOT IN A MILLION FUCKING YEARS!" He yelled. The two cops grabbed him quickly and put cuffs on his paws. Everyone was screaming and getting away.

"Mr Wilde, your going to prison. Refusing to put on the collar is breaking…"

"NICK!" his father yelled as the cops grabbed him. "The collar isn't a sign of good This world is bad! There's no freedom…" he yelled but one of the cops used the taser on him.

"Take him to the car." One of them said. Everyone watched in shock. Nicks dad, was just gone. The police officer got the collar and gave it to Nicks mother.

"Put it on him" he said. Nicks mom nodded without a word, crying. She did exactly that. The collar was on him. The police officer left without a word. Everyone was still in shock. Nicks mom took him and went inside. They both cried in the family room. Too much was happening too fast. Zootopia wasn't a place of peace, they both knew that.


	5. Chapter 5: The Present

**Here's the 5** **th** **chapter! Enjoy, by the way, the story is Nicks whole life, not just his childhood. So the last four chapters are like a prologue.**

 **Sorry, for the delay in uploading this chapter, I was very busy with school and exams stuff, but I've got a lot of time now! Enjoy!**

It had been fourteen years since the birthday incident. Nicks father lost custody of his children and was taken to imprisonment. No one had head from him ever since. Nicks mother still owned her children legally. From a period of fourteen years, Nick changed in personality. Once he reached the age of 11, he had more of a view on how the world was. How things worked and how animals acted in the world. He also gained more mental health issues, depression from being teased and bullied at high school, for being a fox, a predator.

When Nick turned 20, he moved out of his mothers house and lived in a cheap apartment in Downtown Zootopia. Finnick also moved in with him while Clawhauser still lived with his parents, working at a suburban gas station. Nick and Finnick couldn't find much work and decided to try to find money on the streets. All the jobs they applied for were either rejected or heard nothing back from them. The two already knew the world they had grown up in. Nick realised the discrimination in his world when the birthday scene happened. Finnick was really confused that day but actually realised what happened when his parents sat down in his room and told him what the collar was to the world, and of course he was forced to get it on his seventh birthday, however his parents didn't react the way Nick's father did. The two of them hated their life from then on, whenever their emotions got a little out of hand, they would always get that shock in their neck, taking them back to that day.

Once the other students at school heard about the incident, which wasn't until two months after the scenario happened. From then on, Nick didn't have a good school life, even in high school, he dropped out at 9th grade. Clawhauser continued school to eventually graduate but hasn't been accepted to any universities for two years now. Finnick ended up failing 11th grade. Of course, it wasn't a good schooling life.

Even though Nicks life wasn't going the right path, his creativity and his ideas still stayed with him, just like his father. His friends all had a great idea in mind.

"So are we going to try to find banks again Nick?" Clawhauser asked, while snacking on a bunch of food, he certainly got chubbier over the years.

"Nah, I have to go to a check up. I think something's wrong with my neck."

"Isn't everyone's?" Finnick snickered. The three of them chuckled.

"Damn, was actually hoping today was the day!" He said, crossing his arms. "Maybe we could try while you go to your appointment?" Finnick and Clawhauser didn't really do this sort of stuff, but since it was their idea, they were willing too.

"Oh well, couldn't hurt to try." Nick said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, you guys might actually do it!" Nick was upset and maybe annoyed that he had to go to the medical center, it wasn't always the best thing to do, especially for preds.

"Well, I guess we should go now? When's your appointment again?" Clawhauser asked, grabbing the diorama that was on the nearby shelf.

"Ughhh, about half an hour." Nick really wasn't sure of these things, going to the doctors wasn't his way to spend his Saturday's.

A few minutes passed. The trio split up doing their separate jobs. Finnick and Clawhauser started to search for every bank they haven't visited and Nick, well he went to the doctors, like he said. Of course, no predator in Zootopia liked visiting the clinics in the city, mainly because the doctors are so paranoid of them becoming a savage, when all the predators knew it wasn't going to happen. Prey seemed so stupid to them, yet so powerful, so controlling. All the fear of the other race made them rise above all, causing a lot of racism without even noticing it.

Nick got to the doctor clinic. Quite a small place, nothing special about it. The walls were quite a bland grey color with windows that look like they haven't been clean for years.

"Wonder how this shit is gonna go." Nick cussed under his breath.

He walked into the waiting room of the clinic, a couple of other mammals were waiting there, mostly prey with the exception of a female siamese cat. She looked like she was in her 20s, reading a news paper. Nick sat next to her since there was no other seat around.

"Sorry, is this seat taken?" Nick asked the cat.

"Oh no dear, it's not taken." She smiled, gesturing Nick to sit down. "Crazy isn't it, does anyone ever want to come here?" She groaned.

"Tell me about it." Nick scoffed. "To add on our list of crap, doctor check ups."

"Yeah, pretty much. How every predator wants to spend the day." She said sarcastically, while turning around to him extending her hand.

"I'm Joanna, Joanna Meese. You're a red fox I'm guessing?"

"Correct ma'am. Nick, Nick Wilde." He said, shaking hands with her. "Siamese?"

"Absolutely." She said smiling. "What made you come for a checkup?"

"My neck, there's a weird pain coming from it, it's been going on for days." He said, not pleasantly.

"One mammal with an actual common sense would think it's because of these." She looked at her own collar. "Wish mayor dumbass would realise how bad these collars are."

"You bet, stupid city." He snickered.

"For your information you stupid fox and cat!" A koala said to them, who was a few seats down from them. "That's the only thing in our city that keeps the peace here!"

"It would be," Joanna groaned. "If peace meant strangling a third of the population along with the amount of racism that gets thrown at mammals like us every day. So for _your_ information you stupid koala, and maybe all of you in this room, peace doesn't mean making a third of your city get strangled, almost to death and to break the rest of their life!" She yelled. The room stayed silent until her collar zapped her. The koala just laughed at her.

"You stupid cat, never learn do you." He chuckled. Joanna just grinned.

"Good one." Nick said in awe. "Not afraid of the zap are you?"

"You don't get through life being positive all the time, you gotta stand up for what's right." She said.

"Patient 26?" One of the doctors came out, calling a patient in.

"Darn, that's my number." Joanna said to Nick. "Gotta go, if you wanna contact me, I'll just leave you with my email." She gave him a card, like a business one. Of course, had her email on it, but the card logo said "Meese and family clothing repair." She left the room, leaving Nick to wait.

A few boring minutes passed, it seemed like an hour to Nick.

"Patient 42?" One of the doctors said, which was actually Nick's number. He stood up and walked towards the room and sat down on a doctor bead in the room.

"So you are Nicholas Wilde, am I correct sir?" The doctor asked, who was an armadillo.

"Yep." Nick replied.

"Well good, my name is doctor Samual. Your document says that you have a pain in your neck am I correct?" He said, Nick nodded. _Yeesh, this guy likes being confirmed about stuff_ , Nick thought.

"We might have to do some x-Ray's on it Mr Wilde, meaning we will have to temporarily remove your predator collar." Nick actually grinned a little. Having your collar taken off would have been such a privilege, even for just a few seconds.

"Okay, Martha!" The doctor said to his assistant, who was in the back of the room. She was a donkey species. "Get the collar disabler ready, you know the drill!" He yelled. Martha immediately pulled a lever, which made a cage come down around Nick while she threw the doctor the collar disabler. Prey were so paranoid of predators becoming wild, even going as far as to creating the most bizarre set ups.

"Do clinics really need this sort of set up?" Nick groaned.

"Yes they do sir. It's for the safety of us." Nick just groaned at that statement, which the doctor ignored completely.

"Ok… Here we go." He said cautiously, holding out the disabler. Great tension built up for everyone in the room, except Nick.

The doctor finally managed to disable the collar, quickly disabling it, cowering as he did it fearing that Nick would turn savage. Yet nothing happened, just another act of stupidity from the prey species, maybe the best Nick has seen this month.

However, Nick realised what just happened, his collar was gone. His neck was free, even though it had a pain on its right side, it still felt like heaven. He felt like he was running along in a field, the wind brushing up against his fur as he ran. Clawhauser and Finnick and some other predators appeared in his vision of his. From running in the field to somehow ending up in roller coasters. Even though it may not make sense to anyone, Nick didn't care, the feeling of freedom, his paw rubbing against his neck which had been locked up for years.

"Well Mr Wilde we are all done here." The doctor said, snapping Nick back to the unfortunate reality. And in that snap back to reality, his collar was clipped on him again.

"If only, I could get that off for a few more seconds, it would be the best day I've had in years." Nick said, dreamingly.

"Heh, if I had a dollar every time someone told me that!" The doctor scoffed.

"Yeah!" Nick exclaimed, "you would be the richest mammal in Zootopia." Nick's brain instantly shot awake, with the best idea he had ever come up with.

"Now Mr Wilde, your neck is alright, just take this medication for two weeks, twice a day." The doctor said, holding the door open for him as he walked out of the room, and out of the clinic.

"I have to tell Finnick and Clashauser!" He whispered with a smile as he walked out.

Nick ran into the apartment door, excited, which was something his pals didn't really get to see often.

"What's with the face Nick?" Clawhauser said. "I rarely see you like this." He said, confused, so was Finnick who held the diorama in his paws, which was almost as tall as he was, mostly because he was still a small mammal.

"Well, amigos I just thought of the best idea while I was at the clinic!" Nick said, excitedly.

"Oh wow, that's not really the type of place to come up with exciting ideas Nick." Finnick chuckled. Nick just grinned at him with a stare.

"Heheh, I agree with you there, but really this is a big idea guys!"

"Spill it out then!" Clawhauser yelled, eager to know.

"Ok then." Nick started to tell how he came up with his so called brilliant idea. "So I was sitting in the doctors room, boring as usual and of course, made me mad as hell, mostly because the doctors there are complete idiots."

"No shit dude." Finnick said. Nick just stared at him again, annoyed. "Well, continue."

"Anyway, yeah they were complete idiots, but then came the process which involves temporarily removing the collar, which I still got annoyed about…"

"Wait! They removed your collar!" Clawhauser exclaimed, shocked.

"Seriously, have you not been to a doctor appointment?" Finnick asked, butting into the story too. "They HAVE to do that! But the process is really annoying."

"I thought it was just some type of mechanism that looked like a gun that took off a collar?"

"Yeah, but they have a cage set up and everything."

"Guys!" Nick yelled. The two of them remained quiet. "Anyway, back to my little story. They were taking off my collar, which felt amazing. However, as the doctor but my collar back on unfortunately, he said he would've been the richest man in Zootopia if he got a dollar every time a predator asked him to just have a few seconds with that damn collar. Hence how I got the idea." Nick said, excitingly, he didn't even care how exact his story was, it was just his crazy idea.

"And what was that idea?" Finnick asked, still confused.

"Oh wow, still don't understand huh? My amazing idea, and by the way this fits with our Wild Times idea aswell. How about when predators enter this amusement park of ours, we can disable and take off their collars." Finnick and Clawhauser sat there thinking about this idea.

"It's actually a pretty good idea, just a few questions." Clawhauser said. "One, where do we get this mechanism that does that? And two, what if one of the customers escapes the place without their collars?"

"Well. First answer, there's plenty in the clinics in Zootopia, wouldn't hurt to rob some, and second, well it's their fault, not mine if they get arrested." He knew those answers weren't really the best he could come up with, but that's all he could think of from the top of his head.

"But Nick, we still haven't got an investment!" Clawhauser reminded him, which sadly meant he and Finnick didn't get any that day.

"Well…" Nick thought for a little. "We will just have to try harder, this could be our big break. Now if you excuse me, I'm feeling a little tired right now, I'm going to take a nap in my room." Nick concluded that conversation which was followed by wondering to his room, to his bed.

Nick pulled out his phone once he reached his bed. A few messages from Finnick, which he didn't realise since his phone was on silent the whole day. Nick was exhausted, even though it was the afternoon. He just wanted to lay down on his bed for the remainder of the day, maybe even for a couple of weeks. His hands reached into his hand pockets, feeling something in there.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot!" He yelled, in a whisper, pulling out the card in his pocket, which was given to him by Joanna. He went to his email app and put in the details and put a message there.

" _Hey, finally got home from the stupid clinic."_ He typed in the message and pressed send. Surprisingly in a few seconds Joanna replied.

" _Wow, that took awhile, did they do the collar drill twice because they were that stupid?"_ She typed back. Nick liked her sense of humour, kind of laid back.

" _Should we talk on MuzzleTime?"_ She sent again.

" _Yeah sure, what's your address?"_ He sent back.

" _Just put in the email I sent you and call."_ Nick did exactly that, put in that same email from the card that she gave him and pressed the call button and within a second she picked.

"Hey Nick." She said on the other side of the video chat. She looked like she was in her room with her window beside her.

"Hey Joanna. How's life?" Nick replied.

"Nothing much, did those mammal doctors treat you like shit?" she said back, laughing a bit.

"Heh heh, you bet they did. Do you really work for a clothing repair?" Nick asked, curiously,

"Well, here's the deal. If you want to be a con criminal, why not put a business card to a company so they won't suspect a thing about you? Either that or stupidly put your passport in your handbag, and believe me I have seen mammals do just that." She said.

"Hmm, smart. I should probably take on that advice," Nick said, intrigued.

"What? You con too?" Joanna asked, actually surprised.

"Only a a few days a week, I have other business to attend to," Nick replied back, a bit tiredly.

"And what is that other business." Joanna said, using air quotes while saying business.

"Well, you see." Nick started to explain. "Me and my two close friends are trying to open a amusement park, only for predators."

"Hmm interesting, has that been successful for you yet?"

"Nah not yet, not one bank has replied back a yes on our idea, but we are still trying."

Joanna had a grin on her face. "You know, there's a secret bank I know of in Tundra Town, which is mainly open to predators, I could take you there if you like?" She said.

"Is this legit?" Nick asked, to make sure if she wasn't messing around.

"It is Nick, believe me. I know the owners quite well." Joanna reassured him. Nick was surprised about this. His new friend that he just met that day was willing to help him and his friends.

"Ok, so when will you take me there?"

"Tomorrow, if you are free. In the morning maybe?"

"Yeah I'm free. Where shall we meet?"

"Maybe on Libra street, just outside of Tundra Town, you know that place?"

"Pfft, yeah I know it. I'll see you there at 11, okay?"

"Yeah sure, see ya tomorrow." She hung up on him. Nick was quite excited about this. However he was way too tired to think right and just fell asleep.

 **Follow this story for the 6** **th** **chapter!**

 **In case you don't know, FaceTime in Zootopia is called "MuzzleTime". Which was seen in a scene when Judy called her parents.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Siberian Cat

**Hey guys, thanks for reading my fanfiction, I can't upload often since I have other stuff to do but I'm trying my best to write what I can.**

 **I've been so occupied and busy lately, writing an original story for school and doing commissions on Deviantart, I've been really busy lately and it's hard for me to write chapters, but I'll try my best to keep this story updated because it seems pretty successful so far.**

 **Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

Nick was dressed in his casual attire, preparing to go to TundraTown. He tried to look sharp, like he always tried, even if people just saw him as a shifty fox. Joanna was going to meet him from the outskirts of TundraTown, however she did email him an address this morning. Nick took his winter jacket out of his closet. A black long coat, nothing too flashy but still kept him warm in the cold season. Of course, it would only be necessary once he actually got to Tundratown, since it wasn't really cold in the district he lived in.

"Nick!" Finnick yelled from the other end of the apartment. "You forgot to buy cereal yesterday!" Ah Finnick, the most random thing at the most random time, in the morning.

"I told you guys to go to the store yesterday!" Nick yelled at him. He only heard a smaller "oh" back from him and Finnick stopped bothering to argue with him. Finnick was lazy most of the times, a procrastinator even. Nick swore to god that Finnick always said "I'll do it in a sec" but then end up doing the thing a couple of days after.

Nick walked out of his room, wearing a white shirt and jeans while carrying a thick winter coat. Finnick saw his strange choice of clothes while he was trying to find something to eat from the refrigerator.

"Damn, going somewhere special? What's with the clothes." Finnick commented, they did look different from his normal choice. Nick just sighed at him.

"Well, just let yourself answer that question." Finnick looked puzzled at Nicks reply but just shrugged it off.

"Where's Clawhauser by the way?" Nick asked, not seeing him here.

"He's sleeping in today, like always. Why do you ask?"

"Well I don't see him here right now."

"Well now you know why you don't." Finnick was known for just being laid back with his replies, mostly because he was tired most of the time, staying up on his phone. Nick swore he stayed up until 8am, surviving the whole night.

"So, when are you going to this 'special meeting?'" Finnick asked him, while he was eating his cereal.

"In a few minutes, heck I should be heading off now." Nick wasn't really in a rush to get to the door an leave, he was already ready. Dressed in decent clothing and kinda thrilled that his idea and his dream still had a chance to become reality. He knew there were many theme parks in Zootopia, but he wanted to own his own one, it would make him feel great inside, no matter how small or how presentable it looked, it would still be the best.

"See ya Nick!" Finnick waved as he walked out. Nick gave back a little wave, but he was out of the door pretty fast.

Nick took a cab to the entry of TundraTown, even though it took such a long time to get there, mainly because there was barely any decent transport in his area. Even though it took awhile to get some transport attention, it took about 45 minutes to get to the Tundra district, due to the amount of traffic and acknowledging the fact that Nick lives on the outskirts of Savannah Square, it would've taken awhile even without the annoying road chaos.

The entry to TundraTown wasn't that extravagant, since it wasn't really a preferred district in Zootopia, mainly from the cold temperature, but it was a home to winter mammals.

"You said the entry of Tundra district sir?" the man in the cab asked Nick, while approaching the entrance to it.

"Yes, yes I did." Nick replied to the man. He was an arctic wolf, he seemed like a nice mammal.

"Well, here we are sir." Nick got out of the cab and tipped the driver, waved while he drove off.

Nick walked around the entrance of TundraTown. It was actually pretty warm that day and ironically, there were ice cream trucks around the area.

"Nick!" He heard someone yell from a distance. Nick turned around and saw Joanna walking towards him.

"Hey whiskers." Nick greeted her, with a grin.

"Oh wow, that your fettish nickname your giving me huh?" Joanna said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Woah, who said it was fettish?"

"I did, and you have whiskers too ya know." Nick wanted to snap back at her or something, but logic kicked in, or at least he thought it was that.

"So, are we going to this bank place or not?"

"Yes. Why do you think I made you come here?"

"To try some of your famous tuna?" Nick chuckled, Joanna just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever you say dumb fox." Joanna sighed walking off towards the town, Nick of course followed her.

"Have you ever been to TundraTown Nick?" Joanna said while walking on the paths of the town with him, walking beside him.

"Yeah, once with my mother. We went there because I never really experienced snow before." Nick replied, recounting a part of his childhood. "I was only about 8, still a pretty unstable child back then, a year from when I had my collar put on."

"Oh yeah, _that_ birthday. I still vaguely remember mine. My parents looked like they were crying, but I didn't know why until I got excited."

"Well, I'm sure yours was better than mine." Nick said, laughing a little, trying not to remember that specific time.

"I'd rather not ask you then" Joanna softly said, checking the time on her watch.

The both of them walked for quite a long time, stopping by street food trucks as they go, just getting some hot food. The life in the snow district seemed a lot more simpler, more predators lived there than the other districts, however living there was more expensive and things seemed to cost more, which is mainly why not all of the predators in Zootopia moved there and had to live in small, crappy houses and apartments.

"I still don't know why I've never moved here." Nick exclaimed randomly, while walking along the path of a bustling street.

"Me neither to be honest. It's so nice here, even if it is cold all year round, the feeling of being here is nice." Joanna said, with a sigh at the end, taking a bite of her quiche.

"So, how long have we got until we get to, the place." Nick tried not to say anything that would give it away, since it might give the place away to the other pedestrians on the street, which there was quite a few. It was a shopping street with a bunch of shops, Nick wondered why they had to go this way to get to some sort of secret bank. His mind normally led himself to believe it was under a bunch of snow, with a door which leads you to a ladder to climb down, reaching a futuristic door with an eye scanner. He thought that a long hall with a stretch of red carpet led to a big desk with talk paintings of famous predators, but he knew it was just his kiddie imagination.

"We don't have that long to go, just a couple of minutes, maybe even seconds."

"Seconds? We are in the middle of a long shopping street!"

"I'd keep my muzzle shut if I were you" Nick did the zip on the mouth action, Joanna just rolled her eyes and smiled at him. Joanna turned her head to a clothing store and walked inside.

"Joanna, I don't think this is the time for shopping."

"I thought you zipped your lips." She grinned back at him.

"The zip was broken"

"Wow, just wow." She said. The two of them walked to the back of the store, into the changing rooms. Nick honestly wondered why he was still following her. He started to think if she was lying, if she would lead him to a room and revealed herself as a stripper. But he knew that wasn't likely, why didn't she do that yesterday is she was actually a stripper. The power of Nick's mind was extraordinary.

Joanna walked up to the woman at the desk. The sign at the desk said "help". _As if animals these days need help putting on clothes_ , Nick thought to himself.

"Hello there ma'am!" The woman at the desk greeted Joanna. "How would I like to help you and your friend today?" The woman was a snow leopard in her 20s, she seemed like a nice mammal.

"Hi miss, and he's not my friend, he's my fiancé." Joanna said grinning.

"What the hell are you…" Nick whispered to her but she just elbowed him.

"Aww, you two look like a great couple." She said back, smiling.

"Yes, now, I would like to buy some of these loose brown leg warmers." She said, Nick was honestly confused at that moment,

"Follow me ma'am." Said the female, however her tone of voice changed to a more deeper and softer tone. She walked towards the storage room with Joanna and Nick following her. She seemed like a light mammal with a fluffy personality at the desk, but it seemed like a disguise.

She led them to a wall among the shelves and boxes. The room was awfully messy with boxes of clothes put everywhere, making it hard to manoeuvre around the place.

"Why has she led us to all?" Nick whispered in Joanna's ears, still pretty confused of the situation he was in at the moment.

"Just keep quiet." Joanna replied. The both watched the leopard as she stood in front of the wall and instantly started knocking in quite a unique pattern, Nick swore she knocked it in different ways thirty times, but that was just him exaggerating as there was only a couple.

After a few seconds, the door was pulled away from the wall and slid to the left, which was opened by a polar bear who was inside.

"Ok you two, go in." The leopard whispered to them. "Have a nice wedding you two." She smiled as the both walked past her, Nick just groaned.

"Oh we will darling." Joanna smiled as she walked into the room. The two of them wanted to say goodbye to her but the door was already closed.

"Joanna! What the hell was that!?" exclaimed Nick in a whisper, Joanna just kept walking with a grin on her face.

"Oh, are you saying that poor old whiskers, who is actually pretty young and attractive, can't have a little fun in awhile?" She said, elbowing him again. "If I were you, I would be happy to be marrying an attractive siberian cat, who I heard from a little birdie, is pretty wealthy aswell." She said, continuing on that quite silly story.

"Alright, I think you've had a bit too much liquor for one day."

"Shut up, I've never had alcohol in my whole life!" She exclaimed as they were cluelessly walking down the hall. Nick just stared at her, thinking she was lying to him.

"Alright fine! I've had a couple, but I haven't had one in a long time!"

"Seriously, not even wine or a cocktail?"

"Except for those." Joanna laughed.

The two of them walked only for a little while longer. The hall wasn't that big, it was just a few meters long. The desk at the end of it wasn't anything special, just a few receptionists, who were also a part of the predator family.

"Morning, sir, ma'am," one of them greeted the two, she was a timber wolf who seemed to be in her 50s. "How may I help you today?" Joanna stepped closer to the desk.

"Yes hi, I'm here for a meeting to see ."

"Oh, you must be miss Joanna Meese." The wolf said, checking through her computer for appointment times.

"Well, soon it will be missus. I am engaged." Joanna said, letting out a fake giggle looking at nick, as if she was excited to actually marry Nick Wilde.

"Oh, wow. Congratulations you two, marriage is a big part of your life."

"Oh if I had a dollar every time I heard that!" Nick laughed, trying to at least play along with this little game, even if he felt uncomfortable while doing so.

"Well, is available right now and waiting in his office, you may go ahead to him now."

"Thanks ma'am" Joanna said while Nick and her walked away from the desk.

"Oh, and good luck you two, you both look so cute together!" The wolf exclaimed as they walked away.

"Aww, thank you so much." Joanna replied back to her as they made their way towards his office.

"You know, I'm so close to not going ahead with this marriage thing and divorcing you."

"Why would you divorce? We aren't even married yet." She laughed with a grin as they walked towards the office, which as at the end of another small hall.

"Your such a sly cat. Your personality is more like a fox, whiskers."

"Really? You want me to become a transpecies then?"

"Dang, I didn't know that was a thing."

"Oh it is, I've seen it before. A lot happens when a cat roams around the city streets." She sighed.

The two of them got to the end of the hallway, outside 's office and walked through the door as it was open. A polar bear at the desk heard them walk inside and cocked his head up from his papers on his desk.

"Greetings, I assume you must be Missus Meese and Mr Wilde? Is that correct?" He had a pretty deep voice, which was normal for any polar bear in the world, however Nick wondered how he knew _his_ name, since he didn't see his own at the front desk.

"Yes, , sir. May we have a seat?"

"Certainly!" accreted their offer joyfully. "I didn't put chairs here for nothing did I?" Joanna and Nick just nodded and made their way towards them. Even though there were bigger than their size, it was still an acceptable seat.

Mr Keyser was a polar bear that grew up in the country of Sweden with quite a rich family. Unlike USA, where Zootopia was located, Sweden never brought up the idea of shock collars and still haven't. The border normally cut off the energy in their collar if any animals from collar using countries passed. Keyser aspired to become an architect and drew out some unique properties, however he had to move out of Sweden for a business opportunity in Zootopia, and willingly accepted it, however he didn't know about the collars until he got to Zootopia airport, where he was required to put on a "safe collar".

"So, what have you two come to discuss with me?" He said, lifting up his glasses so he could see properly.

"Well, we would like to discuss with you a business investment, hoping that is fine with you sir."

"Certainly, I like hearing mammals new ideas that they bring to tables, except for the prey since their ideas always bring the life of unequal within Zootopia." The three of them let out a small laugh.

"So, Joanna, what is this business idea you have prepared for me today?"

"Well, my friend here, Nicholas Wilde, is the one with a business investment here." Nick stepped a little closer, in front of Joanna anyway, but he was just glad she cut out the fiancé crap with .

"Well, I would like to here it Mr Wilde."

"Thank you, for your time sir." Here, was Nick Wilde, reading the some memorised script he had said to every other investor around Zootopia, the script which told him to fail at the end.

"Go ahead Mr Wilde, you seem like a nice mammal." Nick breathed in for a little and started to say those same words on that same script.

"Well, sir, we all know that Zootopian businesses are lacking one type of customer these days, and those customers are…." Nick started, leaving a pause at the end.

"Predators, duh, I'm a business man aswell, I know this stuff." actually thought this was going to be quite interesting.

"Well, yes, exactly what I meant. Well, my idea is simple but it is _only_ aimed at the predator family."

"Oh, interesting." was easily impressed most of the time, however he was wise enough to make good decisions, even if he was impressed by something.

"Well, my idea is to have an all predator theme park. It has been my dream ever since I was little, mainly because my father was one for creating interesting businesses, and I really wanted to take in what he had before he departed from my life." had a more solemn face, but still managed to listen him out.

"What I plan to do with this theme park of mine is to offer a refuge for predators of Zootopia, to relax and forget about their worries in the real world. This theme park will be called 'Wild Times' a place for fun. There will be rides, activities and food all around the place!"

"Wow, seems pretty interesting Mr Wilde, however just a concern I have."

"Yes sir?"

"Well, I love your idea, I think it's great, but where in Zootopia would we locate this amusement park? I mean, the land of Zootopia is controlled of the government and knowing the government from other mammals experiences, they will most likely not approve."

"Actually sir, I know a mammal who can get us a spot!" Joanna chimed into the discussion.

"And who is this mammal Joanna?" replied, looking somewhat interested.

"Emily Denikun." 's eyes and Nicks widened.

" Zootopia's predator president? How do you know her?" said in shock. "I don't even know her! I feel really bad for her at the moment, the only predator in government with no actual power."

"I do to, well I'm a Siberian cat like her, we knew each other at school."

"Splendid, well Joanna, if you can convince to go onboard with this idea, I see no reason to forfeit in this decision or dream of yours ." Nick froze for a little while, this definitely was not the script he was forced to remember, it must have been edited somewhere, he couldn't believe it.

"Are you serious ?" He said, shocked.

"Certainly! I will be happy to!"

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much sir! I can't thank you any harder!"

"No need! Now, you go on and build a theme park! Will be a pleasure to see you there and Missus Meese." The two of them exchanged handshakes with as they were given a cheque, enough money to go along with their business. Nick always knew that good luck was around the corner.

 **The end of that chapter! Yay, this took me forever to write aha.**

 **Some clarification points I gotta mention.**

 **The whole bank scene was based off a deleted scene where Nick got an investment from a polar bear run bank.**

 **I've decided to use actual countries, since (I can't come up with country names) Zootopia is a world where humans never existed so there's nothing saying that actual country names are different. Zootopia is of course in USA (I'm thinking around where Las Vegas is, but not exactly like it)**

 **Some countries have the collars in use while others don't. I even made a list of the countries that do because I was bored one night, so here's just the list of counties that use collars in the Zootopia World**

 **(I decided it by using the countries I know the most and thinking if it had a lot of predator or prey species within it, if it did, the collars would have been used in that country. For example, I know for a fact that Japan is filled with Foxes and Cats (foxes have a mythical lore in Japan, so it would be a history highlight in the Zootopia world)**

 **Use: Albania, Argentina, Austria, Azerbaijan, Bangladesh, Belarus, Belgium, Bolivia, Chile, China,**

 **Cyprus, Czech Republic, Denmark, Egypt, Ethiopia, Finland, Georgia, Germany, Greece, Hong Kong, Ireland, Israel, Italy, North Korea, Lebanon, Liberia, Luxembourg, Malaysia, Mexico, Netherlands, New Zealand, Pakistan, Singapore, South Africa, Turkey, Ukraine, Vietnam, USA**

 **Well, that's it for me, see you at the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Opening

Sorry I've been on hiatus! I haven't had motivation to do anything but I guess Im still trying

From the day that he got an investment from , he was quite a busy male. Nick ran around the place, organising the land, materials and the things that the theme park would have. He did get a land from the predator representative, however he had to go to her himself since Joanna had other plans on that day. She was a nice person, however she did talk about the government badly, saying she literally has no power to do anything, the government just needed a predator representative for the view. She was quite young, however she knew what she was doing and was willing to help Nick out.

"It's a simple idea, however happiness will come to those who need it if you go ahead with this idea."

This comment that she made really made Nick light up inside and couldn't wait for his dream to be reality. The land was under a bridge basically, wasn't the best, but it was fine, he could work around it and he knew that Misses Denikun couldn't get something fancy, but he was happy that he got something in the end.

The amusement park was built in about two months, Joanna was there for a majority of the building while Misses Denikun hired some men to help him out. She couldn't do much however, she didn't want to reveal her actions since she kept it a secret to the rest of the Zootopian government.

A few months passed and the "Wild Times" project was finally finished and ready to be opened and accessed to all predators in Zootopia. Misses Denikun sent out flyers to predator households around Zootopia. She planned this to be a big event, something for their race to smile about. All of them were at the opening ceremony of the wild times amusement park. It wasn't really anything that memorable, a bunch of predators standing around, gazing at their representative.

Misses Denikun was standing in front of the predator crowd. Most of them were expecting the theme park to be a big, wondrous building, however their eyes were staring at her and a small, abandoned square structure in front of them. The predator representative stood in front of the large crowd, hearing numerous amounts of murmuring. "Why are we here" "is this really it, what our taxes went to" "why is there a tiny ass building in front of us?" She had to make an announcement, it felt like it was now or never.

"Ladies, gentlemen, predators of Zootopia." She started to announce, grabbing a megaphone Clashauser held behind her.

"Welcome all, to our grand opening of Wild Times!" She yelled with positivity. All started clapping and cheering her, she barely felt like a hero to the city as much as others. It was really her time to shine.

"Now, I know what you're thinking, what the heck are we doing standing in front of an old abandoned medical clinic." Yes, the building used to be a medical clinic, however it didn't get enough patients to keep it going for long enough.

"Well, I can tell you know, this is not what I have been working on for months end, now… if you will let me explain to you why we are in front of an abandoned structure, I will." The crowd paused in silence for a moment.

"This medical clinic you see before you, is just the magical entrance to our wonderful theme park. Our lovely staff here will here will take off your collars, which means that the park is a collar free zone!" The crowed cheered and wooed her. So much praise was heard, she felt good about herself.

"Once you have taken off your collar, our staff will lead you to an entrance to Wild Times! Now if you will, I would like introduce the man of the hour, the person behind this madness and the damn good fox I've worked with for months, Nicholas Wilde!" The crowd applaud and cheered him on. Nick walked out to the stage, he felt truly proud of himself as he did.

He wore a dark green suit and a red tie, looking quite dashing surprisingly, since it was all he could find in his closet.

Nick heard cheers as he got to the podium, standing there proudly. Smile on his face, standing proud at the stage. The podium wasn't his size, but he could still manage being up there, he didn't notice how small he was until he saw all those mammals. Denikun signalled for silence among the crowd.

"Well.. um, thank you, all of you for even showing up here today, I didn't really expect this big of a turnout." He saw the crowd smiling, like they wanted to stand there for some reason, well that's what Nick thought anyway.

"This is a really memorable moment for me, it was my dream to be noticed for something that made certain mammals happy, it was my dream for this amusement park to be reality, no matter how it turned out, it would always be the place of happiness. Now with no more time to waste, I officially declare this establishment open!" The crowd was cheering. Nick didn't really like public speeches, and he didn't know how to continue it on so what best way to do one then to end it.

"Well, that was okay Nick." Miss Denikun said walking up to him. "Short but okay."

It was a long day that day, Nick's first experience being a staff member at an amusement park, his amusement park. He never really thought the day would have come, but it certainly did.

"Well bud." Finnick said, he was half asleep on the sofa. "How was today for you?"

"It was amazing," Nick softly exclaimed while dropping onto the armchair. "Honestly, I felt so important in this world, for only a day."

"Well don't get used to it, you know how this country is." Finnick groaned, still kinda asleep.

"You know, why don't we ever move away from America, move to Canada or Australia, much nicer."

Finnick rolled his eyes at this comment, or did something similar. "Nick, I would in a heartbeat, but we don't have enough money and it's the reason preds still live here. If they could they could, I'll tell you that." Nick just sat there.

"Well promise me something."

"Sure, if it isn't much for me to do though."

"Once we get money sorted, we are getting out of here." Finnick sat up, looking at Nick.

"What about your theme park that just opened and may be around for a long time? what about your family? What about mine?"

"I'm pretty sure family can be sorted out, and my amusement park... well I love it but the government is gonna find out about it soon."

"Didn't the Zootopia predator representative approve of it, a member of the government."

"Yes, but she made sure they won't know, and I bet it won't hold off for long. Her title isn't great, she can't do much with it, or even anything."

"You couldn't be more true" Finnick yawned, staring at the ceiling. "So what country should we move to?"

"Well, there's a lot to choose. Australia maybe not, I don't see myself living there, Canada would be nice, maybe even Singapore."

"Wanna bout Sweden or Germany, pretty peaceful and mostly quiet. We could live in those weird looking medieval houses."

"Ha! There you to basing things off Hollywood crap again."

"What! If it isn't what the country is, why would they put it there."

The two best friends usually had conversations like these, usually just out of the nowhere, changing between subjects. It showed that even in the worst worlds, happiness, even something so simple, could still be found among the most miserable mammals, well to be honest I wouldn't consider out protagonists that miserable.

"So where's Ben?" Finnick asked just after his statement.

"He's still working I guess, he had to rush over there after the public opening."

"Yeah I saw that, just that he doesn't really work this long does he?"

"Sure, he doesn't actually." Nick realised. "But the opening did waste his hours a little, maybe he's just trying to catch up on money."

"That does sound like him, should I call him and tell him to bring home dinner?"

"Sure,"

"What do you want?"

Nick thought for a little while, this question usually wasn't the easiest one in the book.

"Just let him choose,"

"Good idea!" Finnick called Clashauser up and told him to get them dinner. Nick thought about how lazy the two were at that moment, but it didn't really bother him, what else were they meant to do?

"He said he's gonna get Thai food."

"Oh good, I like Thai," Nick said back, smiling. "Today has been a long day, well for me,"

"What are you implying? I was there with you for hours!" Finnick exclaimed.

"Yes, but are you running that place?"

"Kinda, I'm like the assistant CEO, do I even get paid?"

"Yeah, if we get enough profit." Nick grinned.

"I hope you do, or you're gonna have to find a new assistant CEO who is willing to get paid barely anything."

"Oh there are people in this world." Nick groaned.


	8. Chapter 8: The Meeting of Two Characters

**I'm back for chapter 8 guys! And this chapter is kind of mind twisting, so sorry, but I hope you guys enjoy!**

 **I don't own the characters of Zootopia or the franchise!**

"I'm still so proud of you! There has been a long line of officers in our family!" The person on the other end of a phone call said cheerfully.

"Dad I got my badge literally last week and you're still congratulating me!"

"I know, but it's good you are taking after the family, and I'm sure most of your hundreds of siblings will!"

"Well that's nice to know." The other person sighed. "I have to go Dad, the chief is here in the room and I think he's gonna yell at me for talking to you."

"Oh yeah sure, sorry... officer Hopps,"

"Yeah yeah yeah, bye Dad."

"Bye Jude." The phones hung up, both on different sides of the country state. One in a bustling city and the other settled down in the country. The police chief was a straightforward buffalo, taking excuses from no one, literally. His team of officers knew that.

"Hopps! What did I tell you about phones?!" the chief yelled at our officer.

"Sorry chief, I'll keep it away."

"And so you should, anyway officers, good morning and let's get onto the agenda for today." The chief held out a bunch of papers in his hooves, always so organised.

"First on the list, we've had suspicious behaviour from the predator slums in the Savannah, even though it sounds rude, it's what my paper said, so it's not." most of them laughed a bit, the thought of domination they loved.

"So for that problem, I'd like officer Buckhorn and officer Beavus to go check out the neighbourhood around there. You guys had a tough week last week, I'm giving you something easy to knock off with."

The chief took awhile to give out the orders for the day, and the only mammal that was left waiting for her order was a rabbit officer, officer Hopps. Rabbit officers these days were not so uncommon, you normally saw one or two whenever you come across a group of them.

"Officer Hopps, I would like you to come into my office please, it's some evidence for your task that I'm setting you." Hopps looked at him strangely, wondering what that could mean.

"Sure thing." Officer Hopps said, following him into his office. Even though her species felt pretty dominated in this world, she still always felt so small, especially sitting, or standing, in her bosses office chair.

"What is it you wanted to see me for chief?" Hopps said, almost timidly but still confident.

"I wanted you to see this," the chief turns around his laptop revealing an internet article about suspicious behaviour, the title saying UNKNOWN GATHERING BETWEEN MOST OF ZOOTOPIA'S PREDATORS.

"What is this about chief, if I may ask." Hopps asked, glaring at the screen, attempting to read the writing, which she could but it wasn't that easy for her to see if from the angle she saw it.

"I will go ahead and read this article for you, I think it's hard for you to see it, sorry."

"No that's fine sir."

"Written just four days ago." The chief started to read the article.

"Most of Zootopians predator species population had disappeared from their homes and usual daytime places. To estimate the amount, about 60-75% of predators in Zootopia had disappeared from their homes and work places and has been seen walking towards similar distances. Traffic, train lines and pedestrian services grew in traffic dramatically going towards the East and South, normal citizens in Zootopia said there was an increase of predators in train lines and pedestrian paths." the story seemed quite peculiar to Hopps, but the officer wondered what it had to do with.

"Predators take up ten percent of the Zootopia population, which is on the decrease now estimated to make up only 8% percent, however this statistic means that this many preds causing traffic shouldn't even happen. Some eyewitnesses say that they saw a lot of predators walking towards the same destination however felt like not following them. The cause of this strange gathering between the preds is so far unexplained. The predator representative, Misses Lara Denikun, was also strangely away from her government office, claiming to do errands. Other government staff said they hadn't seen her much since, usually now being in her office most of the time or out of it most of the day. If this strange occurrence had anything to do with the strange gathering between preds, it may as well come with its consequences for her. Vice President, Dawn Bellweather, gave out some words on her Tweeter account." A screenshot was on the internet article saying 'If people keep acting strange around the office, I have authority to replace him/her' "said Bellweather on social media." Even though Hopps is meant to respect these high ranked office mammals, she did think Bellweather's move was quite stupid, but people do stupid things on Tweeter.

"Misses Denikun was believed to be the mammal she was referring to in this Tweeter post, who still hasn't replied to Bellweather's tweet. This situation between predators is currently being investigated." The chief paused, marking the end of the article. Hopps paused for a moment, to try and recount the current situation, trying to understand why she was being told this information, especially by her boss.

"What I want for you to do Hopps is to contribute to this strange occurrence. I've got estimated coordinates of this strange occurrence, and I would also like to mention, predators are still visiting this location." Her chief gave her a map, with a circle around the possible location, what was very strange about it was only one, tiny building was there.

"What is that structure in the circle sir?" Hopps asked, pointed to the small structure.

"I actually don't know, Zoogle Maps wasn't showing the name, so it may be something abandoned."

"So, when would you like me to check it out for you?" The rabbit officer asked her boss.

"I was thinking you could check it out maybe today? You are allowed to get something to eat in the city if you want, Zoogle says the drive to this location will take about twenty minutes, not mentioning the traffic in the city at the moment."

"I don't mind doing it today chief!" The officer exclaimed.

"Splendid, the sooner the better. Well you better go don't you?"

"Yeah I guess so." The officer walked out of the room.

"Oh and Hopps, say hi to your father to me. He was a very good officer while he worked here, I only just started out when I worked with him."

"I will sir, and he really was, he was very passionate. I'm sure he's proud his daughter, Judy Hopps is taking after him." Hopps smiled, walking out the door.

Nick sat in his new office at the new Wild Times amusement park. He didn't know it was so hard to run an amusement park at that time, it felt like he fell into a really big sinkhole. He knew he had to hire more staff and he knew he needed a decent amount of money to pay them, unless they wanted to get off work without anything given to them, but that is very unlikely in this city.

Nick heard the door knock while he was setting up his work laptop, which was basically just an old pc from his closet at home, it still worked fine for him. Nick walked to the door and opened it slightly, but enough for him and the other person to see each other clearly.

"Hello there." Nick said, looking up at a tiger in a cheap, sloppy suit, probably older than Nick. "How can I help you sir?"

"Hello, Nick Wilde is it?"

"Yes sir," Nick replied, trying to be somewhat formal.

"Oh good! I'm Roger Boggs, and please just call me Roger." He said, whole shaking Nick's paw, which was considerably smaller than his.

"So… Roger, what are you seeing me for?"

"Well, I'm just some poor tiger, looking for a job so I can earn a decent amount of money. Ya know how it is,"

Nick sighed at what Roger just stated, the truth. "Completely, I understand how it is."

"So, will you give me some kind of job and for what wage or salary?" Roger seemed greedy to Nick. He did look like a lower class citizen, even with that cheep suit that he had on.

"I'll tell ya what. Why don't you just leave your email or phone number..."

"I don't have an email."

"Well, do you have a phone or an address even?"

"I have a very old Zokia phone, still works fine, I'll write down its number," Roger took a small piece of paper he found on the floor. Nick thought why this guy had a phone yet not something simple like an email address. But he just rolled his eyes and realised how things are, strange and not something to admire.

Knocking dame from the door just after Roger finished writing his phone number.

"Who is it?" Nick exclaimed.

"It's Ben, and it's urgent!" Before Clawhauser could say another word, the door was immediately opened not by Nick, but by Roger.

"Sorry Wilde, its reflexes," he said, still holding the door handle.

"I was gonna let him in anyway. What is it Ben?"

"Well first, I'll need you to look at this." Clawhauser brings up his phone with outside security camera footage.

"Ok umm.." Nick started whispering. "I had no memory of security cameras here and neither did I remember you buying a phone."

"I installed it yesterday, its very cheep though and this phone is second hand. Slower than the latest version they just released."

"But they literally all look the same!" Nick snapped at him, still whispering.

"Well no kidding, but it's faster."

"Fine, just tell me what's happening here." Nick snapped again.

"Alright, so if you can see right at the top of this camera, bottom right, you can slightly see a mysterious car sitting there." Nick viewed in closer to the screen and saw something he didn't want to.

"Shit!" he snapped immediately.

"What is it?" Roger asked.

"Do you see that mammal that just closed the door and is walking towards that tricked entrance." Nick pointed to the figure for Roger to see. "That's a police officer, you can tell by that reflection vest."

"Oh my goodness, are they that stupid to wear those while trying to be sneaky about this!" Ben yelled.

"Talk about stupidness," Nick sighed. "But we can't joke around, I need to look like a patient of a small crappy medical clinic."

"And how are you going to do that, I swear none of us have some sort of doctor clothing." Clawhauser replied back.

"I don't think we really need doctor clothing. I just need to walk out there, pretend to be some strange man and try to get him to get out of here."

"Well you better hurry Nick, and I think it's a she." Clawhauser points out as the police officer gets closer, but Nick still had time to casually walk out there normally.

"Ok, and how can you tell from that far?"

"Just look at that body, curved ass, skinny torso and you can literally see those lashes from a mile away."

"Alright! You're such a perv by the way. I never knew you were into small mammals like rabbit officers." Nick laughed.

"Just go! She's getting closer!"

Nick ran to the exit, trying to squeeze past everyone as fast as he could. He didn't realise how much of a crowd this place rocked up until he walked out of his office every day.

After a few squeezing past large mammals and catching his breath, he got to the top where the theme park entrance was, where there was a much shorter line due to mammals having school and work on that day, however still quite a few customers coming through.

"Hey, aren't you the guy that run this place, great work by the way." A grey cat said while waiting in the line.

"Thanks ma'am, but I'm gonna ask you people here to do something." Everyone stared at him, even Finnick who was running the ticket booth, which looked more like a clinic reception. "See that outside," Nick pointed towards the police officer in the distance, standing there looking at the place before continuing to walk. The people in the room gasped.

"I need all of you to act like your actually in a medical clinic. It's god damn stupid I know, but do you guys really wanna be caught by her?" the customers shook their heads. Nick didn't say anything after that and just sat on a chair in the corner, picking up some newspaper he found. He did take precautions and made sure it looked like a real medical clinic.

The customers and Nick waited for another 45 seconds until the rabbit officer came through the door. She was very confused from what she saw. The officer expected something strange, since the building wasn't specified anywhere in Zootopia records or updated maps. However with no fear, she walked towards the reception, where Finnick was acting as one. Finnick knew how to lie and deceive, it was one of his strengths. Nick couldn't even say how many times he fell into his traps.

"Ma'am," Finnick started talking to the officer below him. "You are going to have to wait in line like everyone else." He said, keeping his head down, scribbling on a piece of paper with his head down.

"Sir, I do hope you know who know that I am a member of the ZPD."

"I do, and I don't care. As far as I'm concerned, I'm not meant to be serving people like you."

"Well then, that's not how you treat someone-"

"Well what are you then. Tell me what you're here for or leave."

There was a pause between the two. The rabbit officer angrily sighed with her eyes rolling.

"Can I just see your manager then! This is serious business."

"My manager is-"

"He is right here." Nick stood up from the corner of the room, putting down the newspaper that was in front of him.

"Your the manager?" The officer said, in an unpleasant voice.

"I sure am officer." Nick said, smirking at her. Her ears were trembling, high above her head.

"Huh, I wonder how all of these patients trust you with their health."

"Well excuse me officer, but people's health is vital for everyone. Now, what would you like from me?"

"I wanna speak to you. Privately." She said, boldly.

"Sure, to my office. Shall we?" Nick led the way and the officer followed, examining her surroundings, unsure what the fox was up to.


End file.
